On The Wings Of Butterflies
by Promises-Corruption
Summary: <html><head></head>Ritsuka has been having nightmares lately; Soubi doesn't know. Will he ever? Ritsuka's mother ends up beating him right in front of Soubi. Just how will Soubi react? Read and review. Rated for one word.</html>
1. Battered Memories

**Chapter One: Battered Memories.**

"Ritsuka, I love you" Soubi called out to the little boy.

"Soubi…" Came his casual reply.

_Don't say that, I won't believe you. Never, once I do, you'll leave me. They all do. They all leave me. _The blonde met his sacrificed halfway, as Ritsuka walked away from the school.

This was how it usually went: Ritsuka would wake up, get dressed, run his fingers through his black raven hair a bit, and rub the sleep out of his eyes. Then he'd escape the house before his mother could catch him, which usually spared him of a few more cuts and bruises. He'd walk to school as he'd slowly be joined by the overly-hyper Yuiko and the slightly moping Yayoi. The day would go by with lessons as Ritsuka hardly paid attention to them. He spent half the class time staring down at his cell; Debating weather or not to text the elder Soubi first, or to wait till Soubi texted him. Normally not paying attention like this came back to bite him in the butt. Most likely with pop-quizzes or homework that he had no clue how to solve. Well, that's one good thing he could get from Soubi - Free tutoring. Then at lunch, with him having no food packed; Would sit and stare at his phone some more, then picking up a higher grade level book to read. He'd whine a little when his stomach would rumble from hunger, because of lack of breakfast: And Yuiko would jump into action to share before Ritsuka could ask. Not that he would, he always denied, crushing a little bit more of her spirits. At the end of the day the boy would walk alone out to the school gates to meet up with his adult fighter.

"How was school?" The older tried sparking a conversation; which Ritsuka wasn't up for.

"Fine." He lied. School wasn't _fine, _it was never _fine._ In all honesty, the cute kitten hated school with a white, fiery, burning passion. The elder draped his arm around Ritsuka's shoulder, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Would you like something to eat?" Soubi asked with a smiling face. The child wrapped his arms around his lower abdomen. He hadn't eaten anything today, and it was Friday. So he could either let Soubi fix him something to eat, or, risk going home and being beaten by his mother in a crimson rage. Ritsuka took his first option. He gingerly looked up at the adult and nodded. The taller peeled his arm away, letting it fall limp at his side. He brushed his hand up against Ritsuka's trying to hold it, but the younger re-crossed his arms over his stomach area, blushing.

"First we have to get some things from the store. I'll make a nice dinner." He said, a bit metallic. He didn't mean for it to sound as if he was upset, but his feelings were dampened at Ritsuka's little gesture. Soubi could really pout like the kid at heart that he really was. Nonetheless, Soubi did love Ritsuka. Not because Seimei had told him too, he could care less about the dead man - that is if he really was dead - But he really does care! If only Ritsuka could see. No, Ritsuka was blinded. He was blinded the day his whole life crashed down around him. The day all his trust was broken. The day that he had gone to school, and everyone had found Seimei's body, charred from fire, face and body disgustingly disfigured and crumbling apart, sitting in his desk. Those sick bastards could only stare as Ritsuka fell apart, piece… by piece… his trust diminishing… the light in his eyes dimming… shock setting in… all of them… Despicable, is what they were, for lack of a better word. Even as he continues to coo to the boy that he loves him; Ritsuka shoots him down. But not ever would he stop, and not ever would he be discouraged by harsh words. He also knows how hard it is to trust. Just thinking of the whip… the pain… the chants… it sent shivers down his spine. He preferred to think of Ritsuka as a little blue and black butterfly. So beautiful; Impossible to catch, but ever so taunting. So jittery and sensitive to touch. So pure, yet tainted with staining colors of blood. Life, Death, all revolved around Him. His little Loveless.

Ritsuka's ears twitched at Soubi. "What are we going to have?" His child's voice asked. Soubi was glad he didn't frighten the boy. He smiled again.

"Pasta, with shrimp."

"Alright." Ritsuka said, dropping his hands back at his sides, wondering whether or not the **old Ritsuka **liked pasta or not. Ritsuka hates forgetting. That's why he takes all those photo's, for memories! He doesn't want to forget, not ever, not anymore. He always wants to stay happy… always, always…

Soubi took his chance to quickly tangle his fingers in the boys. The black haired boy's ears perked up, and a light pink dusted his pale cheeks once more. They were too pale for Soubi's money. He'd have to ask if Ritsuka was eating enough- or getting enough sleep. It was easy to see little bags underneath the youth's eyes. The older man still, however, smirked at the reaction Ritsuka gave him. He loved how his minor reacted to the innocent action. Ritsuka, as well, couldn't help but feel giddy, his heart prancing around in his chest.

They walked their way down the street to the nearest grocery store. They walked in, hand in hand, and as soon as they did, they earned some nasty looks from the people around Them. They looked at Soubi funny, like he was a pedophile. Others: deemed him as his father. The pair wasn't something wrong, right? Soubi promised he would wait, he wouldn't try anything Ritsuka didn't want. But others still didn't approve. Others thought it was vile, that an adult shouldn't be romantically interested in a child- that there were **laws **against it. Who, though, was enough to deny Soubi? Not Ritsuka, that's for sure. Though, it IS his place to say 'no' isn't it? If the blonde really loved him, even though Ritsuka denies it all, then he would listen. Ritsuka's not scared, not of Soubi in the least bit. So all in all, what was wrong?

The duo decided to part and search for the ingredients needed. Soubi sent him off to find something to drink, mostly because Ritsuka wouldn't really recognize what Soubi was going to get for the pasta: one of his own special recipe's. So down the cold isle, Ritsuka walked to find Pepsi. He knew his mother wouldn't appreciate the caffeine that would course through him, but it was last on his list to worry about. The kitten needed an energy spike. He's been up way too late recently, fearing the haunting nightmares that would taunt him when he drifted off. The burning flesh, smoke intruding his lungs, screams being drowned into the crackling fire. Of course, his fighter didn't know of these horrid visuals that plagued him. Soubi already wanted Ritsuka to move in with him, to escape his mothers abuse. Knowing about the nightmares would only drive him further.

Shaking thoughts away, Ritsuka kept walking forward towards the end of the isle to retrieve the Soda. He practically drug his body across the floor, for laziness that came without eating and sleeping was finally kicking in. Much to his dismay. Maybe Soubi would let him stay over tonight. Probably, he'd need to get clothes though. He wasn't going to sleep in the black turtle neck and dark denim skinny jeans- Jeggings to be specific. He sighed inwardly. He looked like a freaking chick: which meant this was the last time Yuiko would dress him up. Although, going home to get new clothes would mean dealing with his mother. He took the phone that was dangling around his neck.

_The real Ritsuka would let his mother know where he is going._

He flipped the phone open, and started a new text message to his mothers cell, after going through the ignored 'I Love You' texts from Soubi.

_**Hey mom! :D Ritsuka's going to a friends house to stay the night.**_

He hit the send button, talking in a chipper third person, as he grabbed a liter, making his way towards the cashier stands. He found Soubi in line, waiting, and when there was a ding! From his phone, he flipped it open with the slightest bit of hesitation.

_**What about clothes, Ritsuka?**_

Great. Now no escaping his mother. He has to go home to get clothes, which is the last thing he wanted. Literally. Looking up, he gave a small tug on the others sleeve. Soubi's attention instantly flew from mid-paying to Ritsuka.

"Can I stay the night at your house tonight, Soubi, please?" He asked red faced; the girl behind the counter glancing awkwardly away.

"Of course!" He chimed with a smile.

"So after this, I, uh… Need to go home and get clothes." Ritsuka muttered closing his eyes, waiting for Soubi to snap that he wouldn't let Ritsuka go.

"Alright." Came a calm response. Ritsuka opened his eyes, blinking.

"…Alright?" He questioned. Soubi nodded.

"Yeah, alright. I'm sure it'll be uncomfortable to sleep in that… Cute… outfit." He smirked pointing to the boys attire, eliciting the boy into a deep blush. The two finished with the paying, and set off on the distance to Ritsuka's. On the way he texted his mother back.

_**Ritsuka's on the way home to get some stuff! Love you lots!**_

Another ding.

_**Alright Ritsuka!: ) See you soon. Love you -Mommy**_

He sighed _That seemed too easy… _Thought Ritsuka. Though, the distance to his house was too short for tastes. They walked up the porch steps as Ritsuka searched his bag for the house key. Pulling out the key, he inserted it, and twisted, cracking the door open just a sliver. Barely enough to see the shaded wall behind. He stopped as he saw Soubi inch forward.

"Soubi, please stay out here." He asked, well, ordered. Ritsuka hates the people who order other people around… He hates the people who takes the orders.

Ritsuka hates himself…

…And Ritsuka hates Soubi.

"No, I'm going to get your stuff. So sit out here." He only cared about Ritsuka's welfare, but Ritsuka knew Soubi would only get attacked by his mother. And Ritsuka could take care of himself! He started yelling.

"No! What will mother think! I'm sure _her Ritsuka _doesn't sleep over at an adults house. I'm sure _her Ritsuka _**isn't **a pretty little gay boy, so stay out! Let my get my own clothes!" Just as he kept his rant on, the front door slowly inched open, revealing a woman, being Ritsuka's mother. She stood in the doorway, a malevolent, Cheshire grin on her face.

"_**Welcome Home Honey."  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Heyro. Yes, Yes, Yes. I should be working on my Kuroshitsuji Fanfic "His Butler; Loved". But Someone has writers blockP:  
><strong>**Lololol.  
><strong>**Wow…. This story turned out… darker… than thought. Well, I needed a little break from happy giddy humour. Eh? I note: I write weird things in the margins of my papers. The draft of this held many… many weird side notes 0-0  
><strong>"**Pg 3; One fluffy moment amongst the story of angst and depression."  
><strong>"**Pg 5; DX Scary nightmare! Gash~ LAWL^^ Whuut? Noe!"  
><strong>"**Pg 5; Russian Mafia? MELLY-JELLY!" Umm, Death Note much? Hee hee. Greeting from the sheep XD  
><strong>"**pg 4; The downfall: Soubi the Pedophile! XD hahhh."  
><strong>**See my point? Well, ill stop wasting time with this authors note!^^'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… I don't own loveless (so sad, see, tears.) and yaddayaddayadda. **

**Should I continue?  
><strong>**Heh Heh Heh.**


	2. Hidden Visions

Chapter two: Hidden Visions

"Welcome home honey." his mother said in a creepy, spine chilling voice.

"H-hi mother." He stuttered somewhat calmly, smiling. His sweat, beading.

"Come on in, Ritsuka, mother has your clothes all ready for you." She eerily continued. Something was off. Ritsuka knew, Soubi well, Ritsuka could only hope that he didn't notice.

Ritsuka's mother really suffers from a horrid mental illness. It all started that day that Ritsuka forgot... that day the shock overwhelmed much of the family. When Seimei's body was found... in that certain condition... it was scarring. Nobody but Soubi ever knew why Beloved ended up that way. Even so, the woman continues to grieve and miss her first child every day that she lives on. It's a tragic thing when a child dies before their mother. In her mourning state, that's just the way her brain re-wired though. To abuse, to hate, all was too try and fill the whole left in her heart. It was just the way she had to cope with it. Now that you think, why isn't Ritsuka's father there to help him? All in all, no one knows... it he just sitting, hiding like a coward, or did he pack up and leave. Maybe he's dead on the inside too, or... maybe just dead.

The boy stepped in through the door carefully, watching his mothers every move, while removing his shoes and dropping his bag by them. She smiled at him, and he forced a smile back at her. She looked over to Soubi.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Soubi, one of Seimei's old friends." Ritsuka answered. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Come on in!" She cooed. "You two help yourself to the toast in the toaster. I'll make more later." She told them, gleefully. She nearly pranced into the house to who-knows-where.

Ritsuka lead Soubi into the kitchen as they took spots around the round wood table. In no time flat Ritsuka's mother jumped back into the scene, holding clothes packed in a purple bag out to _her Ritsuka._

"Thank mom." He shakily whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch who you were before. Would you mind repeating it? Are you Ritsuka's friends father?" She asked.

"No, I'm Ritsuka's friend, Madam. Formerly Seimei's friend as well." Soubi stated. _Soubi, hush. _Ritsuka thought.

"But, you're an adult?" She pointed to his ear-less head.

"Yes Madam."

"Soubi, you should stop talking!" Ritsuka whispered forcefully. The woman's eyes grew clouded.

"You... Lie... Seimei had no adult friends, the **real Ritsuka **doesn't either." She stood, and Ritsuka followed the example.

"Mom, take it easy!" He warned as she crossed the distance to him. She brought a hand up and smacked him.

"You... You aren't real! You aren't the real Ritsuka! Where is he! Tell me where you put my son!" she growled. She pushed him down with a hard force, and he landed on his left arm. There was a painful crack. She proceeded to kick him, with Soubi watching, in shock.

"M...mom...S...stop..." He panted in between cringes.

"You wanted some toast, **honey**, then have some!" She screamed, unplugging the toaster in a rage. Soubi stood to help, but Ritsuka looked up at him with pleading eyes that asked him to stay away. The younger scrambled upward trying to stand on his feet properly. The old lady wound up, and threw the toaster at Ritsuka in a silver flash. Ritsuka barely turned in time, only having the toaster collide with the side of his head. She screamed, and Ritsuka regained his spot on the ground, fighting for consciousness. He grunted, and his mother ran to him, fisting his shirt, and tugging upward till his feet were inches off the ground. She brought her hand up again, tears welling in her shady eyes.

"Where is he!" She yelled over and over as she slapped him with the palm of her hand, then the back of her hand. It went like that for about three seconds, fast words working their way out in incoherent blobs and smacks echoing in the soundless room.

Backhand  
>Forehand<br>Backhand  
>Forehand<p>

Soubi Couldn't take it anymore.

"Awe, **Ritsuka**, do you want a hug?" The psycho asked in a mock coo. He nod his head up, and down. _The real Ritsuka would hug his mother. _His vision faded in, and out, as his mother wrapped her arms around in a strong hug. It was impossible to break. Soubi thought things were going to end; but that was just before he heard Ritsuka release a blood curdling, stomach churning, ear busting scream. He looked closer, and saw Ritsuka's mother had sunk her teeth into his right shoulder. This was the final straw. He used his raw strength to pry Ritsuka away from his mother, and then it took all his training not to beat the woman senseless. Instead, he cradled Ritsuka in his arms ask the woman reached for a knife. He bolted towards the door, and his mother followed close after crying, and screaming at them. He kicked the door open, not bothering for any of their groceries or Ritsuka's clothes. Which was ironic really; leaving the clothes basically defeated their purpose for coming.

"Sou...bi." His small voice cracked as Soubi ran, leaving Ritsuka's mother in their wake; her crying on the porch steps, the knife now at her feet.

"Hold on." He said, guilty for not helping sooner.

"Sou...bi." His voice came more distant. He curled into Soubi more as he finally gave in, and blacked out.

Soon they got to Soubi's little complex. He needed to take care of Ritsuka. The boy had a bruise developing on the right side of his head, and his turtle neck was torn at the place his mother had bit him. You could see the purple of the bruise, and the red of the blood mix together. His face was paler than before which made Soubi even more scared than before.

"hold on Ritsuka." He asked, walking up the stairs nuzzling the kitten. Ritsuka didn't move, he couldn't even make a noise. He was still out cold, and the closer Soubi got to his destination, the more Ritsuka's motion picture began to play in his head.

**Running down a dark hall.**

**Running away from the fire.**

**Everyone was running from him,**

**Leaving him to be devoured by the beast.**

**He cant even scream.**

Soubi ran up faster, and flung the door open wide, and hard. The scene was just Natsuo and Youji playing patty-cake behind the coffee table. Soubi placed Ritsuka on the couch, and took off the turtle neck to better view the bite. No signs of infection- yet. The pair looked up.

"What happened?" Asked Youji, Natsuo nodding as well.

"None of your business." Soubi snapped at them. Youji put his hands up in defense, and stood to help out along with Natsuo. Youji went to get towels, and Natsuo followed afterword to get sanitary wipes for Soubi, who was gathering gauze and a bowel of cold water. When they all gathered by the unconscious Ritsuka, Soubi went to work. He first used a sanitary wipe to wipe the bite off. He knew Ritsuka felt it, despite his disability to actually stay awake at the moment. Ritsuka hissed through his sleep. Natsuo became curious to the pain Ritsuka felt; He's never felt pain really, being a Zero. Youji ran a finger through his boyfriends hair to soothe him from doing anything irrational later. Soubi then carefully bandaged Ritsuka's shoulder, and made it swoop across his chest, and down the opposite arm as well, from when Ritsuka fell, he thought he might have broken it. Then he turned to the swelling on Ritsuka's head. He frowned, and dipped the washcloth in the cold water and then carefully wiped off the bruise.

The cold water made Ritsuka jump, as his dark dreams changed into something more intense. Each time his head was touched his nightmare would replay one part, over and over. Finding Seimei's body, his life falling around him.

"N...no." Ritsuka grumbled, "S...sei...mei..." Soubi frowned more. Ritsuka was having a nightmare.

_**"hush, Ritsuka, I'm here. Soubi will protect you... I'll protect you."**_

Soubi rubbed his hands through the boys hair, and then bandaged around his head, also having to cover half of Ritsuka's face; the right side being that. His right eye was covered

_Seimei?_

Ritsuka's cat ears flattened against his head at the response. Soubi wondered what in tar nation was going on inside that boys head. Ritsuka was in a cold sweat. He didn't like it at all.

_**"Watching the body burn...  
><strong>__**Watching... my body burn?  
><strong>__**I, No, Ritsuka, its a lie. Ritsuka,  
><strong>__**Ritsuka! Ritsuka, wake up!  
><strong>__**Ritsuka!**_

The boy sat up instantly and Soubi flew off the couch to not crash into the boy. Ritsuka's heart was pounding out of his chest. He looked around, sweat covering his lower back and forehead.

"Soubi!" He shouted.

"Ritsuka?" The elder called up from the floor. "You finally awake?" Ritsuka wondered why he could only see with one eye. He reached up and felt the bandage.

"What happened?"

Soubi stood worried: had Ritsuka lost more of his memory? No, Ritsuka wouldn't like that! no...

"Your mother beat you again." He whispered as he took Ritsuka into his arms.

"I know that... But I thought I..." He looked around as if there was someone he had to see, to meet. Soubi laid his chin on the crown of Ritsuka

"You thought what?" Ritsuka just shook his head.

_I thought I heard Seimei. _Ritsuka's heart clenched in his chest from loss, as he closed his only visible eye. He started to tremble, but Soubi kept his arms wrapped around Ritsuka's upper back. He rubbed the back of the boys shoulders for comfort.

"Natsuo and Youji left for more pasta ingredients. Almost 15 minutes ago. They'll be back later." Said Soubi. Ritsuka slowly stopped shaking as he kept his head buried in Soubi's neck. He was sure he wasn't going to cry in front of Soubi. He didn't want to, so he wouldn't. He wasn't that traumatized at the moment.

"alright." He said in a cool voice, finally pulling away, as perfect as ever. Soubi frowned. He wanted to help Ritsuka. Help with his abusive mother, and help with his nightmares.

"Please move in." Soubi whined to Ritsuka who scoffed the idea.

"In not just going to let my mother be alone. You've seen her; she's not fit to be alone." was his reply.

"You're not safe there. You'll get hurt. Please, Ritsuka!" Soubi pleaded.

"What does it matter, I don't care!" His fighters heart seemed to break a bit more.

"...What?"

"You heard, I. Don't. Care. I don't, I'm just going to live with her till shes stable, till the real ritsuka comes home." He forced that sad smile on his face.

"No you are going to live here. 'No' isn't an answer." His tone was dark, almost angry even. Ritsuka stuck his tongue out.

"You can't keep me here."

"Wanna bet?"

Silence filled the room.

"She'll call the cops, you know. She'll have a cow, and get you arrested. You'll be profiled as a pedophile." Ritsuka yelled.

"Ritsuka..."

"And you can't fight for me in court either, you can't kiss me if your my legal guardian." Ritsuka added, remembering Soubi and him... everything they shared...

"Ritsuka." He had nothing to say to his logic as Ritsuka walked away. Anger getting the best of him. The shakes returning, and his eyes started to feel moist; his mouth dry.

"It's alright. So just leave me alone Soubi. The worlds a cruel place, blah blah blah... I know, I know." Ritsuka turned away from Soubi, and waved his hand about dismissively. He walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Now was a good a chance as ever to let it all out. Ritsuka looked at the mirror's reflection and then looked away. He slid carefully into the tub with one arms support. He felt the harm his mother inflicted. Quite frankly, it hurt like Hell. Ritsuka was tired of it all. He learned back, and started at the palms of his hand. Soon they came closer to his face as tears spilled over, one after another into his palms, that slowly hid his face. _Soubi Can't... Soubi Can't Know._ He thought over an over. He closed his eyes tight to stop the waterworks but it only seemed to make them seep down his wrists and arms faster. They all landed on his pants, and in between his legs in the pearl white tub. He started to frantically wipe at his eyes with the palms of his hands to stop, but they only kept coming faster and faster. Non-stop. His shoulders continued to rack as the pain from the bite wound, and his almost broken arm spread around. The Disinfectant setting in made everything sting. He pulled his knees to his chest, and sobbed into his knee caps. Whimpering when the pain was to much to handle. Of course he did this all quietly, he didn't want anyone to know how much he was hurting. Not from just the loss of Seimei but from his fight with Soubi. He wanted more than anything to escape and live with Soubi but the world just doesn't allow it. Soubi, his fighter... the one Seimei left for him. Why is it him that makes him cry so much. His last reminder of the brother he loved... Soubi, Soubi, Soubi. He just can't handle it anymore... can he.

It's been about 15 minutes to the point now; Soubi was beginning to get worried. Ritsuka fell asleep in the tub, but he didn't know that. The poor boy fell asleep while crying. But he didn't know that. He was just worried that Ritsuka fell into the toilet or something. Zero was back now with the new groceries, they even bought a pair of boxers for Ritsuka and a T-shirt. First thing was first, and Soubi decided to make the pasta. It was Alfredo shrimp sauce with long thin noodles. As soon as it was done though, Soubi searched the drawr for the bathroom key, and then laid the food out on the table. Soubi finally decided to retrieve the youngster. Walking the distance, he reached the door and knocked on it repeatedly. No answer, but on the other side the sleeping Ritsuka woke from another nightmare, and then hurriedly ran to look at himself in the mirror. His raven black hair was tasseled and his face was pale with exception of his bloodshot eyes that were lined with red from his crying-spree. How would he explain this to Soubi... But it was too late to even think of anything as Soubi slowly unlocked the door, and opened it inch by inch.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Hai. Okay. Yeah, major writers block on "His Butler Loved" the kuroshitsuji fanfic i'm writing... this is too pass the time... yep yep, angst hate anger blah blah blah, yeah I dislike Ritsuka's mawww. But without her there would beh no storeh. Reviews appreciated. I know this ain't a very good story, but bare with me please XD Lol  
>Sooo continue still? or not... aghhhhh... confusion.. P: Self-confidence meter running low.<strong>

_Wicked-sama "I really like the first chapter. The dark theme is carrying through very well. I love all of the psychological aspects of Loveless and I always get excited to find stories that delve into that side rather than just the yaoi (not that a good piece of PWP is not great too :P though I do not like shota so it has to be older Ritsuka) that seems to be so prevalent in fan fiction. I do hope that you choose to continue this story I will be thrilled so here I am adding it to my alerts (there are not many on that list) and keeping my fingers crossed for more. Good job!"_

**My response: Thanks so much, you made my day really. it was just a well written response and it helped alot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and i look forward to another review? :D a gold star and cookie for you!^^**


	3. Unrecognized faces

**Chapter three: Unrecognized faces.**

When Ritsuka looked in the mirror, what he saw in the reflection was his eye swollen, and blood shot. His tasseled raven hair sticking up in places. How was he going to explain this to Soubi... slowly the door inched open, giving view to the taller male.

"Ritsuka, come on it's time to... Ritsuka?"

the boy, startled, jumped back from looking in the mirror, effectively putting Soubi on suspicion as Ritsuka went into a defensive stance. Soubi, looking at the boys appearance, his pale skin clashing with red, the very sight made Soubi wonder.

"Ritsuka? Were you crying?" He asked casually. Ritsuka looked to the wall. Soubi knew, so why did he have to ask? He didn't want to have to admit, so Ritsuka turned his gaze to the floor and started out the room.

"No big deal." He muttered passing the older.

Soubi wanted then, to grab onto Ritsuka's arm and whip him around to face him. He wanted to hold onto Ritsuka and tell him that if he ever wanted to cry then he could go to him. That he could always go to him. Knowing Ritsuka wouldn't though, made his heart ache. Sometimes he wondered how Ritsuka would act If Seimei were still alive, then Soubi wouldn't be needed by Ritsuka- no, because the kitten would have his brother. Misaki wouldn't beat Ritsuka and the boy wouldn't have to worry about everything so much. His life would be normal again. No, not normal, just Loveless. He can't be normal as long as he's Loveless.

"Ritsuka." Soubi called sternly.

"Yeah?" He picked up.

"Why..." Soubi searched for the words as he followed the youth, "Why do you always hide?"

"Hide?" Ritsuka hides? He doesn't hide. Not from anything. Though, hiding was the only way to describe what he did, hiding in the bathroom, hiding his feelings.

_I don't... I don't... Seimei, help._

Ritsuka's thoughts called out to his dead brother. Why they did, Ritsuka didn't know. It shocked him.

"You know you can always come to me." Soubi said when the two reached the kitchen. Natsuo and Youji sat side by side at the table with two plates of food in front of them. They innocently watched what was taking place in front of them.

"It's not like I have to." Was Ritsuka's reply.

"_**Please confide in him till I'm back, Ritsuka.**_"

"what?" Ritsuka said out loud. Soubi gave him a funny look. "Till who's back?"

"What are you talking about Ritsuka?" Said Soubi.

"I...I don't know." Ritsuka blinked. "I thought I heard..." His ears flattened against his head when he realized who it was. _Seimei._

"What? Heard what?" Youji nudged on. Soubi shot him a glare.

"Nothing." Ritsuka sighed. _I must be going crazy._ The boy sat down, sadly looking at the plate in front of him.

"Well somethings up." Natsuo pried.

"It's nothing." Ritsuka dismissed.

"_**It's not nothing. Whats wrong Ritsuka.**_" Ritsuka's head perked up. He wasn't hearing things if he heard them twice, right?

"Seimei?" He asked just above a whisper. Soubi looked at him with clear eyes of vast knowledge.

"Enough." Soubi demanded, sitting next to his sacrifice, wit ha full plate of food in front of him as well.

"_**Brotherly connections. Dearest Ritsuka, you can hear me, and I can hear you.**_"

_Seimei. _HE thought testing this theory out.

No reply.

_Just what I thought. I'm insane. _He picked up his fork and quietly picked at his food like the rest of the group.

"So, Natsuo," Youji asked, not liking the silence "How was your day?" Natsuo swallowed and Smiled.

"You should know, I had spent all of it with you." He winked, turning the question on Ritsuka, "So how was your day, Ritsuka?" Ritsuka's ears flattened against his head.

"It was good." He lied. _I miss Seimei. _He confided to himself.

"Awe, I'm sure that isn't the whole truth, you look like you've had it rough." Youji pointed out.

"It was just an accident." He said in a small voice.

"Accident, huh-" Youji started, but Soubi cut him off. So he pouted sticking a fork-full of food in his mouth.

"So, Ritsuka, about my proposal earlier." He said, and Youji nearly choked on his food.

"You proposed to him!" Natsuo yelled.

"But he's so young!" Youji added, Ritsuka's face lit up, cherry red.

"Not like that you idiots!" Ritsuka muttered. _I can't move in though._

"_**Yes you can.**_"

_What?_

"_**Do it... move in.**_"

_Seimei?_

"_**Move in with Soubi**._"

_No._

"would you like me to get your stuff for you, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

"No."

"Are you going to have Yuiko get it for you then?" He kept up, Ritsuka grit his teeth.

"I told you: I'm not going to move in."

"But Ritsuka," The youngster stood.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Wait a moment!"

"Goodnight." He said walking out, leaving an angry Soubi, half a plate of pasta, and a confused Zero pair.

Ritsuka rounded the hall and brought himself into Soubi's room, turning the light on, and closing the door behind him promptly. His arm wasn't broken, he had decided, because it didn't hurt anymore. Which was a relief, and he basically threw himself down on Soubi's bed. It only pained his shoulder and the right side of his head.

_It's because of my head injury. _Ritsuka thought. He curled himself up on his side facing the empty room._ That's why I heard Seimei. _He frowned, more tears filling his eyes. _Dammit Soubi! Why couldn't you just let me get my own clothes, why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut, or lied or something._ He shook the last one away. _No I hate liars. Now its still his fault why I'm hearing my dead brother. _Ritsuka silently cried once more. Soon he fell asleep.

_"...tsuka..."_

_Ritsuka grunted._

_"Ritsuk..." The voice came closer. How long has Ritsuka been asleep now? 10? 15 minutes? Ritsuka felt a soft hand caress his left cheek._

_"Ritsuka." The smooth voice called. It was comforting to hear. It made everything seem to melt away. Slowly the kitten felt like his dreams were reality- but there was no way that this was happening. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open._

_"Seimei?" he asked._

_There in front of him, stood a fair haired figure. It was a male, with ears still atop his head. His skin was pale, but it held a warm glow. He still couldn't see the person in perfect clarity, the upper half of his face shaded. He scooted himself up, sitting._

_"Did mom do this to you?" He asked as Ritsuka nodded. Tears filling his eyes once again. Sometime during his sleep the bandage around his head had fallen off, and now both his left and right eye were visible. There was a clear view to the bruise that was on the right side. "Oh Ritsuka." He cooed, taking the boy into his arms rightly._

_"W-Why d-did yo-u have to-o leave me!" He choked out behind his pants of regaining air from his sobs._

_"Because..." He stroked the back of Ritsuka's head as Ritsuka started dozing off again. "Because... I..."_

_"W...h...y..." the boy whimpered, eyes closing._

_"Because I..." the boy never heard the last of the sentence before falling into another short slumber, falling back onto the bed in a soft, warm embrace._

When Ritsuka woke again it was too three light taps on the door.

"...Are you still mad at me?" Soubi asked, not knowing of Ritsuka's slumber.

"Seimei." The faint whisper brushed past his lips as he felt around in front of him. There was an indentation of another body being there, but no one was really there.

"I'm coming in." Soubi stated assertively. Ritsuka did his best to sit up, despite the pain it brought to his head. Slowly the older male invaded the little cat's privacy. He walked into the room that was still lit. Ritsuka hadn't bothered flipping off the switch when he laid down. Soubi held in one hand a glass of water and a bottle of pain killers.

"I thought you might need this for a good nights sleep."

"Ah." He replied. Soubi helped the tired Ritsuka up further and handed him the glass of water. He took a sip as Soubi unscrewed the lid of the painkiller bottle. He took one out handing it to Ritsuka. Ritsuka put it in his mouth, as he took another gulp of water.

"I'm sorry." Soubi said setting the bottle down as Ritsuka set the cup of water aside.

"Don't be." Ritsuka yawned.

"But it's my fault."

"Doesn't matter."

"_**Does too.**_"

"Shut up." Ritsuka retorted to the voice in his head.

"Alright then." Soubi spoke. He made his way to a bag and pulled out night clothes for Ritsuka. He handed them to the boy, and he made his way over to the closet, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a blow up mattress. Ritsuka timidly changed, hiding each time Soubi moved, though he never looked. Soubi used an electric pump to blow up the mattress as he changed into the pants. Soon all was set and they both were ready for sleep. Soubi tucked Ritsuka under the covers as the boy slowly sank down in peace. Only getting 10 or 20 minutes of sleep all day wasn't cutting it, as he quickly fell asleep without saying goodnight and thank you to Soubi. As soon as Soubi was sure the kitten was fully asleep, he tied his hair up behind him and picked out his blanket. He grabbed a book that he started, and then nuzzled himself under the covers, propping himself up on an elbow to read. He, in all honesty, wasn't tired, so he'd read till he was. He opened the book to where he left off, and a white slip of paper slipped out. Carefully, and curiously he read what was scrawled across the paper.

_"Turn on the TV. To the news." _Getting out from under the covers, he made his way out to the living room where Natsuo and Youji were passed out on the couch together. The Television was still on, so he changed the channel to the news.

**"Misaki Aoyagi: Mother of two, local resident committed suicide about 2 hours ago. She left a note to the world explaining that she couldn't deal with the loss of her sons. Though current records showed she was in a horrid mental state, and one son was suffering from slight memory ****loss at the death of his brother. Whereabouts of the child haven't been found yet, but detectives have already started the search for him."**

Soubi switched off the Television. The cops were coming to get Ritsuka. He face palmed. There had to be something that he could do...What was worse, was how would he explain this to Ritsuka.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] AHA. Yep, Im cruel.**  
><strong>Thanks to the readers!^^ to be honest i didn't think i'd get ANY reviews at all. this is the product of all my free time+the road block i have on my kuroshitsuji FF... gahhhhh...<strong>  
><strong>my thanks again to Wicked-Sama.<strong>

**"Wow that was a quick release and another exceptional chapter to boot! I really think you are on to something great with this story line. The characters are so complex and have many layers upon which to build. Ritsuka's desperation, Misaki's instability, and Soubi's sense of helplessness are all conveyed well. I am very much looking forward to seeing what you can pull from the characters as the story further develops (yes this means PRETTY PLEASE CONTINUE XD). Oh, and the mystery of what Soubi knows about the death of Seimei sounds promising. I think you still have a muse but she has decided that for now this is what you must do :) See you next chapter!"**

**Hahahaha:D You make me smilez^^ [cant wait till you finish kuroshitsuji as well! :D]**


	4. Despicable Actions

**Chapter Four: Dispicable actions. **

Soubi switched off the Television. How would he explain this to Ritsuka. The cops were looking for the boy, because his mother committed suicide! He wouldn't be able to handle it, most likely. He lost his only brother, now his mother, and god knows where his father is. And to put the cherry on top of this disaster sundae, Soubi was probably going to get unreasonably questioned, even though he hadn't done anything to Ritsuka, or Zero, he might also get pegged as a pedophile.

He turned to the sleeping pair. First extending an arm to wake up Youji, remembering the last time he tried dealing with waking Natsuo. It was a cranky experience he didn't want to live, so he made sure to have the green haired boy wake him.

"Wake up." Soubi nearly shouted.

Youji groggily pulled himself up to a sitting position, holding Natsuo up as well, in a firm grasp so he did not fall. After a second he snuggled Natsuo then rubbed his nose in the others hair, replying, "What. do. you. want. Soubi." following it with a death glare.

"The cops are looking for Ritsuka." he sternly replied.

"Hah. So his mom called the cops?" Youji chuckled unnaware.

"His mom died." Came Soubi's cold answer, even though the question wasn't one to answer.

"A-ah... I see.. uh-" Youji started, Soubi however cut him off in a flash.

"Wake your Boyfriend up and get ready to go to the station. Stupidly enough, its right down the road." and with that, the elder turned to wake Ritsuka up again for the millionth time, it seemed. This time while he approached the door, he didn't bother knocking, and just let himself in. Looking at the sleeping boy, he saw a black figure looming over. Soubi, startled, stood for about five seconds, taking in the figures shape.

It was tall, definitely, and still had ears, so it wasn't a pedophile rapist coming to take away Ritsuka's precious innocence, and it rather looked like a manifestation of black spirit that made up the figure, that slightly swayed back and forth on its heels.

The -Thing- made a hesitant move towards Ritsuka, and that was when Soubi flicked on the lights. As instantly as he did, the figure seemed to vanish with the light. Nothing left in the wake of whatever it was.

_Was it... Just a figment of my imagination? No, im sure i saw it. But, this must be saved for later._

He quickly moved his attention to the sleep deprived child in his bed.

"Ritsuka?" he called, "Ritsuka wake up." Like butterfly wings, the youngers eyes slowly fluttered open. They were bloodshot orbs, and it just reminded Soubi of how many time the boy had probably cried himself to sleep without calling for anyone to hold him, to comfort him. Soubi felt guilty that he had to let that happen to Ritsuka. But it was partially the others fault for not calling out Soubi when he could do it, ever so freely. He could only imagine the reasons why Ritsuka's heart was in such pain. He can't imagine the actual pain, he just can imagine it hurts.

The kitten wriggled a bit, and groaned in response; "What."

"I..." Soubi started, but caught himself. He was going to apologize and give his condolences to the loss of his mother, then dump the cops issue on him, but somehow, the utter cuteness that was Ritsuka stopped him in his tracks, and he merely said, "We gotta go..."

"I thought so."

"Pardon me?"

"I had another Ni- dream." Ritsuka caught himself. He almost let Soubi in on the Nightmares he has been having lately. Ritsuka shook his head, "And in this one... someone... was killed again." The boy's eyes started watering without realization of the fact. "Soubi, what do you know of this?"

"We have to leave, now. Please don't cry, I love you."

"I'm... I'm not crying!" Ritsuka defended himself as he wiped his eyes. "But something did happen, and I'll find out later."

"I see. You're right though," the Male clued in whispering as Ritsuka glided up, slowly getting out of bed in just shorts and a tee. Soubi handed Ritsuka one of his smallest shirts, which despite how tiny it was, Ritsuka was still too small for it. As the green shirt slipped on over his head, he looked like he was swimming in a pool of grass. Soubi took the hair tie out of his hair, and tied the shirt up in the back, which made it fit better, and look less like a dress. Ritsuka decided to keep the shorts, since they were black basketball ones. Soubi changed into a pair of deep grey sweats and a long white shirt.

"I have to take you to the police station." Warned Soubi.

"What the hell happened Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled out, but Soubi just shook his head. As they started towards to front door, Zero was already waiting tiredly. Natsuo was being carried by Youji like a sack of potatoes, and they were both wearing sailor-like outfits. Natsuo mumbled something incoherent, and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"We don't even know."

"yeah, thanks." Ritsuka snapped at them. Still half asleep, in every sense of the phrase. He stumbled to face Soubi, holding his arms out like a goal post, without saying a word, and Soubi complied to the silent request to be carried, and such, by picking the boy up. Ritsuka didn't care if he antics were childish, and unreasonable, but he didn't care, because he was being carried on account of the facts that he was tired and too lazy to walk. The little on was engulfed in Soubi's strong arms, as Soubi smiled. It felt like an honor to Soubi, holding something as fragile as a butterfly. But Soubi never dared to call Ritsuka a butterfly. He hated Butterflies, but he loved Ritsuka.

They made they way through the door, and down the steps to head to the station. It had, considering it is about 11:30 at night, gotten considerably darker, and they had to let the streetlights illuminate their path down the street. Soubi carried Ritsuka, who sleepily dug his head into the crook of the males neck, and Youji Carried Natsuo, as he still wondered why they were dragged into going. They were almost there, but Soubi wished he had more time to indulge in this abnormal 'fluff' time, when Ritsuka truthfully cared less. The younger had just let any embarrassed thoughts slip from mind with each new trudge bringing them closer to the place that would rip whatever happiness was left in Ritsuka's heart away. Soubi figured the mortifying news would be presented in the most careless way possible, where Ritsuka could end up in a tossed aside heaping mess of tears and self inflicted harm. Maybe Ritsuka would let Soubi comfort him, but Soubi still doubted that. It would be easier on the boy. But, there was an equal chance that a new personality would emerge from Ritsuka, and he would forget. Boy, did Ritsuka hate to forget. No, hate doesn't describe it all. Ritsuka DESPISED forgetting, with ever fiber of his being. He understood it, but he didn't like it.

Another corner and they were there. Ritsuka let slide a content sigh, which meant he was comfortable by just being where he was. the adult smiled wearily down at him, though he knows something's about to happen. Whether it'll either tear them apart or bring them together, he doesn't know, but something will happen. A cross of confusion and fear plagued the face of Ritsuka as he stepped a foot down onto the black and white checkered tile floor, that was illuminated by the flourescent lighting. Despite the time of night it was, men in uniform scurried about back and forth from each hall to the other. Their dressed feet pattering and shuffled noises filled the air, while Natsuo and Youji, as well as Ritsuka grimaced at the sudden change in lighting. Ritsuka just closed his eyes and hid under Soubi's arm. They closed in front of the black desk where a woman with a Secretary uniform on sat. She had deep black hair, a short bob cut, and her eyes were as dark as her hair. She looked at the quartet once, sparing them only the single glance, before going back to her paper filing, and phone answering.

"This boy is Aoyagi Ritsuka. His mother was on the news. The police were looking for him"

The woman grunted, filing through a few more papers, muttering a quick 'Hold it' and Ritsuka started to pay more attention to the place.

"What happened to momma?" He asked in a broken child's voice. He started to wonder if his mom had called a kidnapping report or was making a big fuss about something else.

"Ritsuka-" Soubi started, but the lady behind the counter finished for him.

"Your mother's dead, kid."

Ritsuka's scattered idea's flew like birds then were shot down one by one, as his reality came crashing to a halt. The woman couldn't even of had the decency to let Soubi tell him. Ritsuka hated people like that. But, then again, it was probably better that he learned from the lady the sad fate of his mother.

Youji reached over the counter with his right hand, pulled out to a side, and then with the speed of light, slapped the woman hard. A red hand print was left, as well as when Youji backed away to his boyfriend, he called her a 'cold hearted bitch.' and with that, Zero left the building.

Regaining composure, she picked up the phone, pressed a button, and spoke: "The kids here, search off." she hummed then hung up. From down the hall, two tall, well built detectives walked, and saw Ritsuka next to Soubi. Ritsuka's head was down, and Soubi stared disbelievingly at the woman. They saw the tattered state Ritsuka was in, as his shoulders started shaking, and his knees looked like they'd give way anytime. The detectives looked to each other, then to the boy:

"You must be Ritsuka?"

"He is," Soubi answered. Ritsuka looked up at the call of his name, pain written all over his face, as tears poured down already carved paths on his cheeks. Few fell before he brushed them away.

"I'm sorry." They commented in turn.

"Please," Ritsuka started, "Tell me it's a lie."

They shook their heads. Ritsuka's body started to tremble again.

"Who... Did this to her. WHO KILLED HER." Ritsuka screamed.

"She-" The detectives started, but stopped.

_Why. Why did she leave me too. Seimei, and her, they don't like me. They didn't like the new Ritsuka, they left. Why... Why..._

"_**I didn't leave you. I'm still here. I love you. **_"

_Seimei? Seimei, where are you? You're still alive? Why didn't you come back for me? Where are you?_

" _**I love you **_"

_What's going on, help me Seimei!_

" _**I'm sorry **_"

"I'm Frank," the detective spoke, "I'm a councellor, if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me." Ritsuka, instead of the Human he was, felt like a mouse trapped in a corner, paranoid, with claustrophobia setting in, it was like he was being suffocated. Ritsuka whimpered and it felt like a rusted iron pipe was being shoved deep down his throat.

Soubi swallowed hard, and wanted to explain to Ritsuka the cause of death of his mother. "Ritsuka, she committed suicide." He finally spit out.

And amongst all this, Ritsuka laughed.

He laughed,

and laughed

and laughed.

And they didn't know why.

Ritsuka laughed, because everyone thought of him as a child. Because everyone thought that he'd break so easily, that he needed to be treated as a child, that if someone said something 'so bad' that his wings would be ripped off, and he'd remain a flightless butterfly. Ritsuka laughed because he should have seen this coming. He laughed, because he knew it was his fault. He laughed because he was tired of crying. He laughed because he was done trying. He laughed mostly for no reason. He laughed because they were sorry. But everyone just gave confused looks. They thought he had lost his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] well hasn't it just been a super freaking long time, hmm? I hope you like the chapter.. I have the next one written, and i hope to finish this story, because i have a bad habit of discontinuing them,]: But i like this story, im not getting bored writing it. XD i've actually had this chapter and the next written for a while, i've been lazy to get to typing . Reviews and Critisism accepted! i finally got my computer back hooray! :D hope to post the next chapter soon, when i have enough free time to type itttt :3 -Pluto(Yuki)**


	5. Some Truth

**Chapter Five: Some Truth.**

And amongst all this, Ritsuka laughed.

He laughed,

and laughed

and laughed.

And they didn't know why.

He laughed because they were sorry. But everyone just gave confused looks. They thought he had lost his mind. Which, probably was something that had just happened. But no, he just found that the whole situation was ironic, and therefore funny in a way. A humans stupidity is their own downfall. Though, no one else seemed to find this humorous.

Something was Lacking in Ritsuka's life now, Soubi thought. If at some point, the boy's reality had been launched into orbit, free-floating in the endless black abyss, now would be the time. Squirming for hours on end, it was, wasting energy and overall searching for a form of orientation to fixate on. Just a small sense of what was up, and down, but it was all wrong. Like it couldn't even feel the gravity. Disorientation, keeping it from swimming to safety, as it was stuck in the grimy tentacles of space and time, in the universe unknown, and it was like when Ritsuka took a breath to ask a question, his head exploded with his reality.

"Are you... Okay? Ritsuka, Hun..." Soubi used a sweet voice, as soon as the boy's laughter died down.

"Why? I would like to know why she killed herself. The closure thing, You know?"

"Ritsuka,"

"_**I killed her. **_"

_Seimei!_

"_**I did it, and I did it for you. She was hurting you. I couldn't take it, I'd do it again if i had too!**_"

_She was all i had left. You're gone, now she's gone._

"_**I'm not gone.**_"

"She couldn't take not having her son's. She was convinced 'Ritsuka' would return, and it broke her heart that he didn't." Soubi spoke, Ritsuka knew why though. His mother might be crazy, but not suicidal. He believe, even if the Seimei in his head that he made up was real, that he really did kill his mom. In one way or another, As odd as it was. He knew deep down, that Seimei caused her death, not him.

"We'd like to take our time to ask questions now, please report down the hall to the interrogation room." The detective of the two spoke, and the councillor nodding.

"Alright." Soubi said, lacing his hand in Ritsuka's as he lead them down the hall.

* * *

><p>"And that will be all."<p>

The questioning seemed to take forever, asking questions like Soubi's relationship with Ritsuka, how the boy felt towards his mother, so on and so on.

"one problem, the boy has no where to go, we can't find any family for him to stay with. You, Soubi you said?" the Councillor piped, after moments of silence.

"Yes?" Soubi replied expectantly.

"Ritsuka seems to trust you. We seem to trust you as well, and seeing as your background is clean, we're wondering if you'll take him in till we can find a new legal guardian-"

"I'll sign the papers, I can adopt him, right?" Soubi cheered on.

"Guess so... There's nothing against that..." the Detective said.

"Great, whens the court date!" Soubi smiled, Ritsuka groaned.

Why. Must. It. Be. Soubi.

"Next week, be ready."

* * *

><p>"Soubi, I appreciate what you're doing for me, but Carrying me back is unnecessary." Ritsuka said from being carried in Soubi's arms again.<p>

"You're mother just died. This isn't the reaction I thought I'd get." Soubi Sighed.

"She didn't just die, she was killed."

"She committed suicide, they already determined the cause of death."

"I'm going after who killed her. Just like I'm going after Seimei's murderer." Ritsuka snapped back. "Now let me down, we're here, and I'm tired. I'll sleep on the couch, I'm sure Zero already took the spot on the bed."

They stepped into the warm room, and as predicted Zero was in the back on the bed, so Ritsuka sat down and laid onto the bed. Instantly, Soubi took a spot on the floor by the boys head.

"Goodnight Ritsuka," Soubi said, Ritsuka rolled to face him. "I love you."

"Goodnight Soubi." Ritsuka replied tiredly. Soubi leaned over to him, and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

With a sigh, Ritsuka rolled over again, and was out.

* * *

><p>The scene around the boy was dreary. It was a black painted room, no windows and one door. one single, wood door. It smelled like earth, and was cool, but held no air conditioners. Ever since his "Death," this has been his 'safe-haven'. The certain abode he had lived in waiting for the right time to strike, it was pure groveling dirt to him. He hated it, much like everything else in the world. He just wanted to go to that place, away. His world. It only had a place for him, Ritsuka, a dog, and a bird. That was all. Because this world, in Ritsuka's reality, everything and anything there, made no sense. Staying in a pained world wouldn't be for Ritsuka, and he just wanted to sweep his brother away to a place without strife.<p>

"Hey." A leggy girl called out to him. He was lost in thought, or so it seemed, while the precious fleeting moments escaped him.

He looked at her, a bit dazed, and took in her appearance: Blood red hair, deep solid green eyes, staring at him with a burning intensity. A pale peach color, for living in the shadows. She always seemed so conscious, so pure, and how she could end up here baffled him. He remembered that she tried explaining her story once, but ended up getting side-tracked not even after the first sentence. She hasn't even been there for a week, and yet, she was jumpy and eager to cross over.

"You 'gunna tell me yo' story?" She asked him, ungrammatically correct.

"I was burned, then given a second chance. What about you? I'm sure we're both here to take our loves away. That's what this place's for."

"I was stabbed. By my little brother. I didn't think he knew who I was, he was scared at the time. Yes, I have found love. But, I've seen the effects of my holding onto him, and he's suffering... I don't want him to suffer anymore, i want him to move on with his life." She replied sternly, but with a peaceful expression. "You know, when i died, he was the first thing to flash by my eyes. And then I was here."

"Yeah, I loved my brother more than I should, he too flashed before my eyes in my last moments. We're here so we can cross them over with us, we just need to do some convincing." He spoke to the red-head.

"What's stopping us?"

"We are."

She nodded, then started up again.

"I don't think he'd like that. Or, rather, I don't think I'd like that for him. I want him to be happy, and live a full life. I don't want to take it away from him." She smiled, tears glistening on her cheeks, and she started to glow.

"I couldn't do that. I love him to much," He spoke out,

"No, you don't. You don't get it, and I finally do. You'll see. You'll see..."

Her words rang through her head as she crossed over, bubbles of light vanishing into the black of the room, while he just wondered what she meant. He loved Rituska, he knew he did. He believed that boy was his from the very moment he laid eyes on him.

_What if he says no_? His subconscious spoke to him.

"Then I'll kill him. Isn't that true love?"

_You're such a child._

The male sighed going through his checklist.

"Die, check, Kill the last family, check, Tell Ritsuka you're alive miraculously... Well hello Honey, I'm home."

* * *

><p>During his sleep, Ritsuka realized two things:<p>

**-**That he hadn't changed at all, he was not even phased.

**-**And that Seimei was definitely alive somewhere.

And he wasn't sure which on scared him the most.

Soubi had relaxed with some tea and a book, next to Ritsuka who was fast asleep on the couch, and he thought to himself.

_What if Seimei really is alive? What would I do if he orders the impossible_.

Rising from his spot to wash out his empty cup, three knocks were on the door. He strode over expecting cops to be behind, waiting to arrest him, but no, who he found there shocked him to a point of no return. Who he found would make everything he ever knew look like a lie.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Soubi."

"...Seimei"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Hey, okay yeah i updated faster this time w please review~**

**Sorry that this chapter kinda bounces around a lottttt~ but Idk how else I'm supposed to get on with this story, I have many thoughts that I dunno where to go with. Please review, again, if you think this story is worth continuing. It seems kinda hard to follow, to me at least... is it? XD ahahahahahaha.**

**Spread the love~ cookies for Reviewers 3**


	6. Dumb Decisions

**Chapter Six: Dumb Decisions.**

It was dark. So, so dark. When did it get like this? The boy thought back and back, but with each new thought, the more he realized the answer wasn't in his thoughts, but with each new step forward. In Ritsuka's newest nightmare, he was running to something or was it away from something? The boy ran hard, but each step taken, made the floor underneath him creak and crumble to a deafening crimson blaze. His body knew and told him that he was going to die, but his heart and mind still furiously screamed at him to keep moving, to keep pushing on; or else he really would die. But, that was when he came across a field of flowers, with a faint spring smell, and a freshly cut grass effect fogging the atmosphere. And butterflies! Tons of butterflies littered the landscape and amidst it all, he saw him. He saw his dearly _Beloved_ brother, Seimei. and next to him, was a very cold and weak looking Soubi.

"Ritsuka!" They both greeted with open arms, even if it looked like Soubi was pained every step of the way. The sudden happiness though, faded, and a slow anger took over Seimei's expression, because of a Darkness that was swelling up in his heart started overshadowing him.

"Would you forgive me?" Seimei asked.

"For killing Momma?" Ritsuka's reply came dreary but heavy.

"No, no, for," He raised his hand, as it was engulfed in a thick black aura, and then thinned to look like the sharpest black blade Ritsuka's ever seen. "This-" The word he spoke was followed by the action of him lunging his whole at Soubi, and slicing the fighter to diced bits, each bloody chunk dissipating to a red mist along with the trust for his brother. His dream world came crashing down painfully and he shot up on the couch, gasping for air. Panting hard, he noticed something was missing. He noticed Soubi was gone. Silently the boy fought, yet reluctantly gave into his deep urge to cry.

.

"Why now..." Soubi started once he got fully outside the door. He looked the male up and down. Noticing he was wearing a long sleeved black turtleneck sweater, and black skinny jeans. Soubi shook his head rampantly, as if it would make Seimei go away, like a mirage in a desert.

"Isn't it obvious? I was given a second chance at life, and love," With each word he raised his arms up at either side of his body, looking to the heavens. He closed his eyes, like the next words he spoke would be a prayer to the gods and goddess's of the world. "At Ritsuka." He finished, resuming his glare at Soubi.

"He isn't yours." Soubi meant, needed and pleaded to sound strong and unbreakable in that instant yet, the words came out like a small whisper.

"You say so? Who did he confide in before I died. Who does he miss-"

"Seimei, be quiet." The other tried hushing, worried his kitten would wake and walk in like Seimei was his _dirty little secret. _

"-Who has he known longer. Who has seen all of his body. You're just another addition to this pathetic world if you don't think that Ritsuka Is Mine." He smirked, malevolently. "All, of him."

Soubi was getting his counter reaction ready when steady sobs broke the unwanted reunion that rested far from comfortable.

Seimei listened momentarily to the crying noises, huffs and puffs. "you don't even realize he's been harboring nightmares in his little mind, now do you. Do you soubi." He laughed a laugh that was sour and humourless. The fighter looked down defeated.

"He didn't tell me."

"You should have known!" Beloveds' Sacrifice screamed at him.

"How in Hell was i supposed to know!" Soubi shouted back, Seimei merely crossed his arms over his chest and looked down upon him like always.

"When did _you_ get so gutsy? talking to your master like you own him, you filthy mutt." Seimei blurted out cold heartily.

"You are not my master. Not anymore," he growled back.

"Aren't I? You still bear my name." Seimei's dark eyes traced the bandage covering Soubi's scarred neck, those bloody carved words.

"You bequeathed me to Ritsuka. I am his." Soubi would've slapped his gaze away if possibly granted.

"Seimei's word is absolute."

Soubi and Seimei both looked at the door, to where the words originated. They saw the crying boy standing there in the passage. And that was where all hell should have broke loose, but that play on words would be and understatement. As when the crying boy caught sight of Soubi first, his heart felt at peace knowing the nightmare-realm brother really had not claimed Soubi's life. Yet, when he turned to look back at the black haired male across from him again, many mixed emotions hit him once more, pillaging his brain. He could feel the sadness of loss, and he could feel relief at knowing that Seimei was alive and that he was not crazy. He felt weak at the fact he couldn't do anything to keep Seimei with him anymore, just as much as he felt hated that Seimei didn't come back to save him from Mother anymore. Seimei never came back. Not until now. He felt anger, mostly because Seimei murdered their mom, and he couldn't do anything about it. Not a single thing to save her, and this change was something that grasped his spirit more than anything else. He felt saved, because of the same reason though. He wasn't sure if he sure be excitedly pouncing on the older Aoyagi, or something, anything else. So, dumbfounded, he stood. Staring like a voiceless picture hung on the walls. There was a haunting, futilitarian silence with this.

Just because Seimei was here now, did it mean he would be staying? Or would he leave again? Dental records showed that it was really Seimei who died, so possibly, Seimei shouldn't even be here, though that was much to Ritsuka's distaste.

"Ritsuka, how long it has been." Seimei cooed, kneeling down where he was, opening his arms to the boy. Ritsuka snapped away from his distant trance and ran without hesitation into the others arms. Like a kitten he cuddled into the embrace Lovingly, as he had missed his brothers touch for so long. Seimei's strong hands snaked around the boy's waist and rested his head on the boys shoulder, reminiscing over how many times he wished for this feeling - this _Love..._

"Seimei, is it... Really you? I'm not just having another nightmare?" Ritsuka whimpered, not moving from his posision and instead, clung on tighter. As Seimei nodded into the boys neck, he spoke:

"Yes, I am real." And chuckled.

"Why were you gone so long?" Ritsuka asked pulling back, staring with anger and frustration at his brother.

"You were mad at me." He spoke, seeing his confused sibling through. "I can't come home if dearest Ritsuka is angry, can I?"

"I was mad because you did not come home! Seimei!" Ritsuka's kitten ears drooped as his mood swung to sadness. "How are you alive?"

"I don't know entirely, but it's like I was reborn into the same life. Into the same body. Like I had been given a second chance to live, and to love you." Seimei repeated his earlier speech, and used his pointer finger and thumb to hold Ritsuka's chin in place.

"Where are you going with this, Seimei," Ritsuka said to him, out of breath.

"Ritsuka, I was five when you were born. When you took your first breath of life, I thought I would hate you. Instead, I was wrong. I thought "_This boy belongs to me. No one else._" And i fell completely in love. Now that I've been reborn, I'm not your brother anymore." He spoke, and each word was like a dagger to Ritsuka's heart. "And because of this, I wont be your friend either." Ritsuka's eyes opened painfully wide. He was on the brink of crying for the billionth time.

"What are you saying!" Ritsuka whispered in his broken voice.

"Seimei, stop it! You're hurting his heart!" Soubi shouted.

"We are a pair who will forever hold a special bond, Loveless." Seimei used Ritsuka's true name talking to him. "We're free, no longer related, we should be together. Free, together."

"I'm not free." Ritsuka spoke gently as Seimei felt the others cat ears.

"Such lovely ears," Seimei's next words went straight to paint Ritsuka's cheeks pink," Can i have them? I'll give you mine."

"What?" Ritsuka squeaked..

"Be mine." Seimei used a possessive cold tone of voice.

"I.. I-" Ritsuka couldn't even finish his sentence before his ex-older brother claimed his lips in a silent kiss. Ritsuka gasped at the touch, and instantly regretted it when the older went in for the kill, taking a step further than what was permitted for a boy that age. And it was with a small 'pop', that he released Ritsuka, watching as the younger scooted backwards a distance before getting up shakily to run to his fighter. Ritsuka started wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Do you love me, Ritsuka?" Seimei's frozen words sent shivers down his spine. "So you want me? Do you know how long I have waited to do that?"

"Enough!" Soubi erupted, turning Ritsuka to face him, but only having to realize that Ritsuka had jelly legs, and that Soubi was the only thing keeping Ritsuka standing. "You've gone too far this time!" And as silently as the two bickered more over who Ritsuka 'belonged to', the raven haired boy thought.

_Seimei, kissed me? Why? When he said he loved me, did he mean as more than a brother, all those years ago? Damn him. But, the real question is, do I like him too? It was so odd... I didn't care much for the kiss, but it's not like i hated the kiss. I don't think i liked it but... I... _The thunk words seemed to come out slower and slower, _what... about … Sou... bi..._ And with that, one final question, the boy was unconscious once more.

Of course, instantly, Soubi felt the pressure of Ritsuka's body falling into him. He thought the boy passed out with being under a lot of stress. And if he ever had to choose between him and Seimei... He probably would be so upset. Though, Soubi probably knew it would be easy. Soubi always knew that, even if Ritsuka did not realize, there was more than just brotherly love going on in his head for Seimei, and he always acknowledged that love, no matter how painful for him it would be. He was sure that this unconscious boy in his arms would probably sleep for a long while, under such stress and grief, and all his conflicting emotions swelling up in his head and heart.

_Really, _Soubi's thoughts fluttered, _it's an unfair burden on Ritsuka. A decision like that could kill him mentally. _Really, though, it was mostly unfair to Soubi. Had he loved Seimei? No, he would never love that bastard of a man. His heart truly lied with the sleeping boy cradled in his arms.

"So, Seimei, what do you plan to do now? You've done so much already, are you going to just leave again?" Soubi called over to the extremely grinning man.

"Soubi, I'm not leaving till I finish what I started. I know if I do, I die. So, I'm staying with him till I have him, whether he's _Dead or Alive._"

"You're sick and twisted. But of course, as long as I'm around, death isn't of any concern to Ritsuka." He slicked a hand back through his blonde locks; pushing back his bangs.

"As you've said, as long as you're around. Maybe, I need to get you out of the picture first." He smirked with his reply standing, and striding towards the door. "I'll be staying here, where you can watch me."

The door, already open from when Ritsuka came out, slowly closed behind Seimei as he walked inside.


	7. Feral Fantasies

**Chapter Seven: Feral Fantasies. **

" _Maybe, I need to get you out of the picture first._"

Seimei's words rang through Soubi's head. The way the elder Aoyagi said them with such intensity, such hate, and despise, and anger, made him fear him more than the day they met. He felt like a dog again, because he was going to be lead around like one, now that Seimei returned. He knew that Ritsuka would neglect him, because his brother was here. Seimei was alive, and well, with that Soubi knew that he would stand no chance of being able to stay apart of Ritsuka's life. He was over. It'd be like before, only this time Ritsuka would remember him. Only this time, Seimei wouldn't die again. Only this time, Seimei and Ritsuka weren't siblings. Seimei had stated that part of coming back changed him so much through his bloodline, and his mind, that he and the boy weren't related. That meant that Seimei and Ritsuka... Soubi didn't even want to finish his trail of thought, as he stood holding the little boy, looking for a place for either of them to sleep.

Seimei had taken the couch, and the Zero couple was sleeping soundly in his bed, and Soubi was even surprised to find that Seimei hadn't woken the two and kicked them out. But, Seimei was just laying there, with a blanket and pillow, arm rested behind his head, and one leg bent up and he started to talk to Soubi: "So leave Ritsuka right here, and you can camp out on the floor." He patted the spot next to him on the couch, as he propped himself up. Soubi was hesitant, in cause of earlier actions, but then laid the younger next to the waiting male, and as he fetched blankets from the linen closet, his eyes never left the sight of the two- _just in case, _He told himself.

As he laid down next to the pair on the couch, watching as Seimei snuggled _his Ritsuka _in under the blankets, and as soon as he was sure Seimei had fallen asleep,- about 20 minutes later- he pulled the covers up to his neck to rest in an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Youji yawned and pulled Natsuo closer to his chest. He didn't care what time it was, but seeing as it was still pitch black out the window, he knew it wasn't time to wake. He sighed. It was not easy for him to rest. He didn't know what it was all about, but he had this disgusting feeling of a lurking darkness churning his stomach around. He immersed himself in the nostalgic scent of his other half, remembering the days when they had first met- remembering the first time he held the other, remembering that even though they were made to be able to switch partners, he didn't want to. He loved Natsuo, and was sure that Natsuo felt the same towards him. They've had so many close-to-death encounters together, and each time, he expected to see his life flash before his eyes. To see everything he'd ever put himself through, to see all the laughs, and all that was.<p>

But, each time, instead of what he thought, memories of him and Natsuo blazed before him. Then after god knows how long, he realized; Realized something far greater than he ever thought he would. Natsuo was his life. His life was Natsuo's. One couldn't live without the other. They purely existed for each other. That's how it had to be! They were Zero. Even though Nagisa had told them that they could replace each other, it's unambiguously clear that they would belong to each other forever. Bound together by a shredded sliver of resplendent silver, heart to heart, hand in hand. Forever, he thought, forever they'd be together.

Natsuo squirmed, "Y-youji?" he questioned, rather exhausted. The red head craned his neck to face Youji, green eyes locking with purplish ones. "Are you okay? You squeezed me so hard I woke up." He was giggling; picking up distress in his partners eyes, he stopped.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I just... Couldn't sleep." Youji stated, patting Natsuo on his head, Natsuo yawned, reaching a hand around Youji's arms to rub his eyes. "Don't you... feel anything?"

"What do you mean feel anything?" Natsuo tittered, "We're designed to feel nothing."

Youji brushed some of the bangs out of Natsuo's eyes, leaning forward to kiss the pale forehead from behind. "Not feel, I used a bad word. Sorry, just go back to sleep." He nuzzled the boy's neck, and smiled into the sweet smelling skin. Yawning once more, Natsuo turned to face Youji. Trapped behind strong arms still, he pried them away, rolling over with a huff.

"Youji, I can tell when something is bugging you." He retaliated, cupping the pouting cheeks in his hands.

"Do you... sense... some type of d-disturbance?" the boy asked, pulling back some irritating light mint green strands of hair behind him, getting a better view of the other boy. Tired green eyes peering at him from under copper red bangs of hair, became full of confusion.

"What do you mean... disturbance?" Natsuo rolled the words off his tongue as if they held no weight to them.

"Like, some negative force has suddenly appeared." Youji looked past Natsuo, only irritating the boy further. Natsuo, Holding his middle finger back behind his thumb, brought it up to Youji's forehead, released the finger, and flicked him. Youji, normally being the violent one, growled at Natsuo in return. "Natsuo, what was that for!" He grumbled, even if it didn't hurt, it was the intent behind it that made him ask.

"You've been watching too many Magical Girl Anime's recently, haven't you! What are you talking about 'Negative forces', Youji!" He bellowed, followed by a half-hearted snicker.

"Magical Girl Anime's? No, Natsuo," He grunted rubbing his forehead, stricken with a headache. "No, no. I'm talking about, well, that gut-turning feeling where you, I dunno... Ah, remember when we were caught in the freezing snowstorm? How when we realized that the cold was _burning us_, that we might not make it out of there, and that we were going to _die?_ Well, it's that feeling, but only," He took Natsuo's hand sweetly, leading it to caress his heard, and took the other one, placing it to embrace his stomach gently, "Only, I feel it in my heart and my stomach. Not just up here," He tapped his skull.

Will a dull look, Natsuo replied. "You've been reading Boy Love Romance Novels, then?"

"Natsuo! Can't you be serious for a moment?" He grumbled, a fake smile plastered upon his face.

"I am serious! Did you think of that all then? It sounds like it'd be in one of those types of books-"

Youji cut him of sharply, "And how would you know that?" An aura of anger seemed to seep out from all around him. Natsuo wasn't sure if it was because he knew what a Boy Love Romance Novel was, or because he was taking what he said away from him. Removing his hands, Natsuo looked sheepishly down at his pointer fingers and started to push them against each other nervously.

"W-w-w-well," His face went red from ear to ear, "When we we're st-staying with Nagisa-Sensei," He stumbled, angling his face lower, so Youji wouldn't see how bright-tomato-red it had gotten, "She had a-a collection of books, a-and I-I got curious one day in her office, one day when you were out running her errands-s and it was one of those kinds of books..." He chuckled, dryly and humourlessly, seeing as "I didn't-t mean to read it all, but it was really good, and- and I skipped past the detailed bits, I promise Youji! Ha, ha... ha...?" He closed his eyes and expected Youji to explode about how he should not of been looking through their Sensei's things, but the boom he awaited never came. Instead he patted his head, and rolled over.

"G'night Natsuo." He laughed, "And I hope," He started, "That if you have a Yaoi dream, it's about me." Natsuo couldn't see, but he could just visualize the slight smirking curve on his lips, as he winked. Natsuo's face flared redder than even thought possible. He rolled on his other side as well, curling the blankets up at his chin, smiling the slightest bit.

"Goodnight, Youji."

* * *

><p>Ritsuka gently opened his eyes, taking in the fact that there were arms wrapped around him, that there was a hot breath on his neck. It was a sweet mint smell, he'd admit, but it still freaked him out, nonetheless. He looked to the side looked back, taking in the steady ray of five-thirty AM sunlight pouring in from the windows, as he stared face to face with his dead brother.<p>

Dead brother...

Ritsuka remembered the day before suddenly. He'd thought it was just a dream he'd wake from and Seimei would be gone, his mother would be back, and everything would relapse to the events prior to. He'd go back to having those nightmares, to being abused daily, to fighting off Soubi's daily attempts to obtain his goal of having the boy move in. Maybe, Seimei being back was for the best. However, as he thought back, the time where he'd been gone was so long, and he felt so alone. He professed a long claim of long for him, but as soon as he knew he lived; right when he felt the beat in his heart return, he should have come for him. If he really loved him, he would've come and taken Ritsuka away from their- _his _Mother, taken him away before met the Zero pairs, or Breathless, or Sleepless, or anyone else he's met that was apart of the damned Seven Moons and god-knows what else. He wished Seimei would've come before he'd even Met Soubi.

Met Soubi...

Ritsuka stopped at the thought. Lightly, he unwrapped himself from the unwanted embrace, and stood, peeking a look at the still sleeping Seimei, he deemed it safe that he could move. Seimei was still sleeping. He turned and almost took a step forward, but stopped realizing that he almost stepped on Soubi. He hissed, and then looked at the sleeping man, and something tugged at his heart. He shook his head, trying to clear himself of any thoughts for the moment, and glanced sideways at the clock on the wall... ticking... ticking... Bing!

"Five... Forty-three... In the morning." He grumbled in a whispered tone. Sighing, he walked out towards the front door, and opened it. squinting his eyes, he let them adjust to the new-found brightness. Stepping into the broad world, he closed the door quietly behind him and groaned. Ritsuka found himself laying down on his back, looking up at the baby-blue coloured sky and smiling. then, he stopped again. Soubi once more entered his thoughts. _If I Seimei had taken me away before I'd met Soubi..._ If that had happened, Ritsuka knew he wouldn't feel the tightness in his chest that he feels around Soubi. He knew that he wouldn't be constantly loved, that he wouldn't be chased after. He thought about what he felt for the fighter; Ritsuka did like him, but, never would he say he loved him. That would be absurd, right? The more he thought... The more the thought seemed to be true. He always started to get nervous whenever Soubi would look at him, and he'd always blush when Soubi would compliment him, kiss him, or even hold his hand. Even the slightest touch, whether by accident or on purpose, would have his whole heart fester with heat, and happiness poured out of his soul. As cliched as it sounded, every word was true. But no, that didn't necessarily mean he _loved_ Soubi, right? He'd known what love was before, he'd loved Seimei, and he loved his mom. But those loves weren't like this know.

_What is __**love.**_ The pestering thought swarmed around in his head like black butterflies, flying around from head, to heart, to stomach, and eventually turning his legs to jello from the knees down. _Love. _The way's he felt around Soubi; Safe, warm, jealous when another would look at him, upset when he'd lie, sad when he would not confide in him, happy whenever he'd tell him those three words that made him like a pile of goo in the others arms...

He shook his head fast, the back rubbing against the hard flooring of the front balcony. He sat up, hissing, and looked down the stairs with an uncertain, yet determined look spread across his face. _I'm sure that Yayoi would know what love is. Maybe even Yuiko. _He sighed. He hadn't even conceded what Yuiko would be going through. She knew about his brother, and she was probably informed by either the news itself, or her parents that Ritsuka's mom had passed. Ritsuka may be clueless sometimes, but he was awake enough to tell that the pink-pompom-head held feelings for him. Yes, he'd admit to thinking she was hot- any guy would- if they caught sight of her over-developed bosoms, but he just wasn't attracted to her as he was to-

Soubi.

_Tsk, why does everything always simmer down to Soubi! _He thought irritatedly, and stood. _Wait, that's right, mom. I know she's- She was mentally unstable, but not enough to kill herself! That's right, I know she was murdered, _He gasped at the sudden memories flowing back to him. _I promised I'd take revenge on who took Seimei's life... Just as I promised the same for Mom. _Then the nightmare flooded back to him. _**Soubi... Seimei... Murder, Deceit, **_It was too much for right now. Panting a bit, he stared blankly at the stairs, expecting something any moment now to just crawl up and devour him whole, like those suspense, demon thrillers everyone now-a-days were talking about. He took a small step down, then another, walking down the metal path to the sidewalk.

He was leaving to talk to Yayoi. He didn't want to deal with Yuiko when she cried over his loss, and make the burden any worse for him. He knew Yayoi knew what love was, because as a man-to-man secret, (not such a secret, actually) Ritsuka knew Yayoi loved Yuiko. The only faint clues that Ritsuka knew, that were even close to 'love', were the love you get from family and friends. Soubi is something completely different though. It's nothing that he's ever felt before. No, Rituska couldn't say that, he felt it once before. At Seimei's side. _How? He was my brother! That's sick. But, it didn't keep him from... coming after me... _He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. How far had he gotten already? He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice he was already close to the park. Close to the park, meant close to Hawatari household, which meant close to the Shioiri residency! He'd gotten so close in such little time.

For once, Ritsuka thanked his wandering thoughts, and searched again, focused on finding his destination. One house, two house, three house, B I N G O. He found it. He didn't bother with the front. Sometimes Yayoi had let Ritsuka sneak over through the back whenever things at home were bad. There was a window in the back that was placed right next to Yayoi's bed, and on the first level of the house, so it was easy to access. He peaked through the curtains and saw Yayoi sprawled across the bed like a little child.

_That's right... Little children SHOULD be sleeping at a time like this..._

He hesitated, then knocked loud enough for Yayoi to hear, three times.

He watched as the other stirred a bit on the bed, then sat up, wiping stray drool away from his chin with the back of his hand, looking to the window. "Ritsuka!" He shouted as quietly as possible, then bounced up in a flash and opened the window for Ritsuka to slide through. "Oh My, I'm so sorry Ritsuka, I... How is everything with Soubi?" Asked the boy who decided not to pry at the topic of his mother, mid sentence.

"We're fine, just... fine, is alright if I..." He stumbled, "Ask you something?"

"Yeah," Yayoi rubbed the back of his head, picking up his glasses from the table, putting them on his face so he could clearly see the other. "Shoot."

"What is love?"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] _Haha hi. will be back in 15 new reviews, kay? bahahhahaha I dont mean to be mean, but I stayed up from 11:40 pm, while babysitting to 5:55AM working on this chappie for you guys. Hope you like._**

**Okay, yeah now its actually pluto speaking. That was... my Alternate personality. That was bad pluto. (*Scolding self*) err yeah. I get SPD when I go like.. 25 hours without sleep . (*Exaggerating* ) _/shot_**


End file.
